Sonic: Tails' Revenge
by Revan798
Summary: WARNING:This takes place in Sonic SATAM and is also AU (with game characters!), if you have never heard of the series, watch it. If you hate it, then don't read it I guess. Sonic's DNA has came into one of Robotnik's destroyed bases, he has made Project SHADOW. Shadow has killed Sonic now, Tails takes it upon himself to kill Shadow and eliminate Robotnik. Rated M for safety.


**Hey everyone, Revan798 here, with this time a sonic fanfiction. Whoa right? Now then people may question several things, does NOT take place on the games and in fact on SATAM. is AU, not everything is going to be exactly like Sonic SATAM as well several characters from the games will appear but not as you expect. So sorry to you diehards. :I**

** Robotropolis**

stared at his new creations progress. "Snivley, how is Project:Shadow?" The human asked, the cold tone in his voice. "Project Shadow is at 89% sir, the other half is finished." Snivley responded, "Good then, how fast can the shoes go?" Robotnik quickly asked, wanting more details of his projects success. "We have measured the speed, the speed can in fact go exactly as fast as the hedgehog with his power ring, the teleportation technology works exactly well, nothing will be killing Shadow." His nephew explained with Robotnik giving a large smile. "Good, good, this is wonderful, Snivley." The evil scientist spoke with a large grin on his face. "The DNA sample we recovered of the hedgehog did well, he will be a deadly creation, my most deadliest to be exact." Robotnik then said, staring at his creation "You will do a great many things, Shadow."

**Few months later, Freedom Fighters raid against Robotropolis**

Sonic rushed through the area, taking out several SWATBots and turrets. "Come on egghead, this is to easy!" He exclaimed as the blue blur jumped at another bot, kicking it down and running at another quickly cutting it in half with a spindash. "Sonic, now's not a time to goof off, you NEED to take down Robotnik!" Sally exclaimed over the comm's. "He's already taken down several of our bases!" The chipmunk continued "Don't worry, Sal, Robuttnik is going down!" Sonic replied "Yup!" Tails exclaimed over the comm's "The charges are already planted, Aunt Sally!" The cheery fox said aloud over the communication system. "Good job little bud'!" Sonic said as he tripped a bot down, that was the last of them. "I'll be back home soon, I promise." The hedgehog said as he ran inside of another area. No SWATBots guarding the room, odd.. "Welcome, hedgehog." A cold voice echoed through the large part of the base, this part was near Robotniks main room. "I hope you enjoyed your fun, but sadly it comes to an end." He said "Blah blah blah, you've said that millions of times and i'm still here!" Sonic replied. "Sadly, this time it actually will." Robotnik said with a grin on his face. "This will be our last time speaking with each other, so speak your last words, Sonic." As then, a black blur dropped to the ground, staring at Sonic. This was a black hedgehog with red highlights that went along his quills. This hedgehog wore an odd brand of shoes and his eyes glew dark red. "What, do you think making some fake me will take me out?" The blue blur asked "Faker? No, hedgehog." The opposing hedgehog said as he appeared right infront of Sonic in a flash, "I am the real thing!" He exclaimed which he quickly kicked Sonic to a wall, "Alright you faker!" Sonic pulled out his Power Ring.

"Take this on for size!" The blue blur spoke as he charged up a spindash and sent himself flying at his opponent. The black hedgehog dodged, which he then quickly flew at his opponent and slammed into him, quickly putting his hand on Sonic's throat! "Sorry, Sonic, but though there can be only one hedgehog, and that hedgehog will be me, Shadow The Hedgehog!" Shadow exclaimed as he then spun into a spindash and threw Sonic to the ground, and then crashed into him! The black hedgehog then teleported to a higher area. "It seems that i'm already done, I didn't even warm up yet." He said looking down at the Sonic. "I'm not done yet..!" The blue blur said as he got up, charging another spin dash at his foe which Shadow teleported in front of him again with a evil smirk. "You're to slow, hedgehog." He said as he sent a kick at his head. "Yes, yes, yes!" Robotnik yelled out, "Kill him, kill the hedgehog!" He exclaimed, as Shadow did exactly what he was ordered, quickly leaping at Sonic and then strangling the blue blur to death. "No!" A voice exclaimed, Shadow quickly looked up, seeing a yellow two tailed fox flying in the sky. The fox quickly flew which Shadow prepared himself to kill the child. "No, leave him." Robotnik ordered which Shadow stood down. "You have done well, Shadow." The doctor spoke as Shadow replied, "Thank you doctor."

Tails quickly flew out of the base, in tears. His best friend was killed, by that damned Robotnik and that freak of nature creation of his that looked almost exactly like Sonic. He would get revenge and avenge his friend. "Tails, Tails?" Sally asked on the comm's. "I'm here Aunt Sally.." He spoke "Whats wrong, wheres Sonic?" She asked. "He..he didn't make it!" The saddened two tailed fox cried. "No.." Sally said, the comm's died. Tails guessed she was sobbing at the sad fact that her lover was dead.


End file.
